


you, in my sins

by yumetourou



Series: ruby red [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, maybe a bit graphic, tad amnesia, vampire chanhee, werewolf sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: “Oh, Kevin,” his irises turned red, “I am going toruinyou.”





	you, in my sins

The loud music thudded in Kevin’s ears, his chest, his whole body, as he drifted throughout the club without aim. The flashing lights and sweaty bodies only reminded him of Jacob’s warnings.  _ Don’t go there, Kevin. That’s not the type of place for someone like you _ . Every brush of skin against his own, every shriek of laughter or joy or… something (this nightclub wasn’t known for its subtlety in certain things) reminded Kevin that  _ he shouldn’t be here _ . Reminded him of how much he didn’t belong. He sighed to himself. He should have listened to Jacob. 

Kevin forced himself to swallow, trying to ignore the bitter taste the alcohol left his mouth. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but special circumstances made the release of alcohol ever the more appealing. He let the drinks fog up his mind as he put his head down on the bar, trying not to let the strobing lights hypnotize him. 

“You okay?” Kevin recognized the bartender’s voice from when he ordered four shots of who knows what. He nodded, and mumbled something unintelligible to even himself. “Say that again?”

“You’re the only one that’s spoken to me tonight.” Kevin tried to hide the whining in his tone. 

“Well, that’s because you’re human. They don’t trust humans around here.” Kevin lazily looked to the bartender, and his eyes flashed with gold, similar to those of a wolf. 

A pair of arms around Kevin’s waist snapped him out of his reverie. He kept his eyes closed, hoping he would just be left alone. He heard speaking, though the voices were slightly muffled. 

“He smells nice, Sunwoo, have you smelled him?”

“No. I don’t smell my customers.” So that was the bartender’s name. Sunwoo. 

“I haven’t smelled anyone like this in  _ years. _ ”

“He’s human. Leave him alone, Chanhee.”

“I know he’s human, but he’s  _ different.  _ He seems so… so  _ pure. _ I don’t think he’s ever been to a place like this before. Oh, he’s waking up.” Kevin blinked his eyes open, and a boy with pink hair and round eyes came into focus. The pink haired boy — Kevin assumed he was Chanhee — was hovering quite close to his face. His mouth twisted into a sickening grin, and his eyes flashed with something that chilled Kevin to the bone. “Rise and shine, beautiful.” Kevin felt inexplicably drawn to him, even though something in the back of his mind screamed at him that Chanhee was bad news. “Sunwoo, he’s even prettier when he’s awake.”

“I don’t care, Chanhee. You’re going to scare him off.”

“Can you two please not speak about me like I’m not here?” Chanhee looked back to Kevin, a crazed excitement in his eyes. 

“You’re feisty.” With an unexpected strength, Chanhee sat Kevin upright, and began what Kevin could only describe as examining him. He ran his fingers along Kevin’s jaw and down his neck, while his other hand was gripping Kevin’s upper thigh. As much as Kevin felt like it was wrong, he also felt like it was right. 

“Sunwoo, look. He really is pure.” Sunwoo walked over, clearly not believing Chanhee. 

“Would you look at that, he is.” Sunwoo turned to speak to Kevin. “What’s your name? Chanhee has an awful habit of never asking.”

“K-Kevin…” 

“Kevin.” Chanhee tested out his name. He leaned in, and pressed his lips against Kevin’s neck. Physically unable to pull away, Kevin let him deepen the kiss. He only shoved Chanhee away when he felt something prick against his neck. Chanhee laughed, and it sounded truly wicked. He looked to Kevin, his own fangs digging into his bottom lip, his own blood running down his chin. 

“Oh, Kevin,” his irises turned red, “I am going to  _ ruin  _ you.”

Chanhee dragged Kevin, half delirious, to the dance floor. His irises were still bright red, and every time he looked back at Kevin, it scared him. Chanhee wasted no time establishing boundaries (there weren’t any), and immediately shoved his tongue down Kevin’s throat. Kevin had no choice but to kiss him back. It seemed Kevin was under a spell of some sort, one that made him comply with Chanhee’s every wish. He didn’t mind. It took all his willpower to push Chanhee away when he tried to bite him again, but this time, Chanhee caught his arm. He maintained eye contact with Kevin as he ran his tongue along his forearm, stopping only to press a wet kiss against his wrist. He smirked as his fangs punctured Kevin’s skin, just enough to draw blood. 

“Stop trying to bite me.” 

“Oh, Kevin,” Chanhee said with a pout, “are you sure? It’ll only hurt a lot.” He leaned in closer, his fingers lightly dancing across Kevin’s chest. Kevin could feel the chill of Chanhee’s skin through his shirt. “But,” Chanhee tilted his head to the side, somehow inching closer, closer, closer, until Kevin could only focus on his eyes, “I’ve heard it feels  _ good,  _ that it’s a pleasure like no other. And if not, then I’ll just kiss it better!” Chanhee’s voice crescendoed, which turned into that same wicked laughter from before. Chanhee grabbed Kevin’s face, and looked even more excited than before. “You can’t ever escape me, Kevin. You’re mine to play with now.”

Kevin wasn’t aware that nightclubs had private rooms, but then again, he didn’t often find himself at nightclubs. His breathing was ragged, and he gripped onto the cushions of the couch as Chanhee stared at him from the other end. He didn’t know what Chanhee was planning to do, and it thrilled him. Still staring at him without blinking, Chanhee crawled toward him, not being careful with his hand placement at all. He stopped and stared silently again, as he straddled Kevin. Gentler than the first time, he ran his fingers up and down Kevin’s neck.

“So pretty and pure, it’d be a shame to ruin something so perfect.” Chanhee’s eyes had a wild, unfocused look to them. He was looking at his own hand, but it was like he could see right through it. “So pretty… I haven’t met someone like you for a decade…” Chanhee dug his nails into the skin on Kevin’s neck. “What  _ fun  _ I’m going to have with you.” Chanhee tilted Kevin’s head to the side, exposing the veins in his neck. He coaxed Kevin’s mouth open with his fingers. “I want to hear you, Kevin.” Kevin let out a small gasp as Chanhee sank his fangs into his neck, and what pain he felt was soon overtaken by pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Chanhee and pulled him close, not wanting him to stop. Chanhee got the hint and bit harder, sucking on the tender skin as he went. When he did pull away, he kissed Kevin, and Kevin tasted his own blood mixed with Chanhee’s saliva. 

“Don’t stop…” Kevin whispered, as he tried to guide Chanhee’s lips to his neck once again. 

“It’ll kill you if I do it again. Unless, of course, you want that.”

“I want… I want you…” Chanhee gave him what Kevin thought to be Chanhee’s poor imitation of a sad look. 

“Too bad I’m not yours to want.” Chanhee licked up some of the blood still running down Kevin’s neck, before getting up and making his way to the door. 

“No, please, Chanhee. Don’t leave.” As the door shut behind him, Kevin was left with a sense of desperate longing. But for what, he had completely forgotten. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy spooky month!
> 
> also yes all the human characters are aware of the existence of supernaturals


End file.
